


Maybe I can trust you?

by simp4midoriya



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Homophobia, Insecurity, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp4midoriya/pseuds/simp4midoriya
Summary: When getting a job at a hospital as a janitor you’d never expect to discover the hospital’s darkest secret, well that’s the exact situation Katsuki bakugou got himself into
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Maybe I can trust you?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried lol  
> Also It’s going to be a while before I update it, I’m sorry but i have to balance out homework and writing this fic so it’s time consuming

Bakugou was a janitor at a hospital nearby his dorm just to make some cash to help his parents pay his tuition. Since his classes were in the afternoon, he did the evening shifts to balance out his time even if he felt tired sometimes during his classes. He needed the job, so he put up with it. However, he always got a weird feeling from some of the doctors that worked in the hospital. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what was off about them, so he just ignored the feeling, trying to convince himself that he was just being paranoid since he’s never been good with people. It wasn’t until his most recent shift that he finally found out why the doctors seemed so off to him and the reason was just cruel and unsettling. 

It started off as any other day at his job. He was a little more annoyed then usual today, so he snapped at his co-workers more often. Bakugou did try and keep his cool but failed multiple times. He decided after snapping at his co-workers 7 times in the last 30 minutes that it was best to just keep to himself for the rest of his shift. Katsuki continued working while ignoring everyone that tried to talk to him, he knows that it’s rude but at the bottom of his heart he truly didn’t care now. So, he just did what he was getting paid to do. It wasn’t until later into his shift about 11pm when the hospital finally got quiet. It was Katsuki’s favorite time during his shift since he hated loud noises. However, the silent night was cut short as he heard sobs from the distance. He didn’t think very much of it at first, he was a janitor in a hospital, so it wasn’t abnormal to hear crying occasionally. 

Katsuki was just going to brush it off but he got a feeling in his gut that told him to go see what was going on, to which he did. He followed the sound of sobbing to find the source of where it was coming from. The more he walked, the louder the sobs become which meant katsuki was getting closer to the source. It was kind of unsettling to hear if he was being honest, something about the whole situation didn’t sit right with him for some reason. When he finally found where the sobbing was coming from his stomach dropped. It was in a restricted room at the end of the hallway, from what he heard no one has gone in there in the last 3 years. Katsuki tried to convince himself that he was mistaken, that the sound of sobbing wasn’t coming from this room but in the back of his mind he knew it was this room

Katsuki was considering going into the room to see what was in there. He knew he could be fired if he got caught, but he needed to see who was in there. What if the thing in there caused everyone in the hospital to be in danger? Katsuki concluded that he was going inside, if he gets caught, he’ll just deal with the consequences. He gripped the doorknob and took a deep breath, preparing himself of whatever he’s going to find or witness. The door creaked as he slowly opened it. As he enters, he sees nothing but as he walks deeper into the room. 

He ends up face to face with a glass cell, from the other side he can see a bed, what looks like a toilet, and a small figure crouching down on the far corner of the bed, other than that the room is empty. Katsuki was confused why someone was in the restricted room. He didn’t want to scare him or her, but he wanted to know if this person was an intruder or not. Before he could even say anything the person which he concluded to be male looked up. The moment the man saw him, he quickly crawled towards the farthest corner of the cell and started to beg desperately while sobbing.

“Please I can’t—not again. We already did it this morning. Please, no more...” sobbed the man trying not to make eye contact with katsuki

Katsuki was confused to say the least, of why the man was so scared. It wasn’t until he was the scars littered across the man’s freckled malnourished body that made him finally realize why the man was reacting the way he did. He was being mistreated and maybe even torture. What were they doing to him? Who the fuck was behind this

“Hey” the man looks between his trembling thin arms and gave katsuki a wary look, as if he was going to be hurt by him.

“I’m not going to hurt you so stop acting like I am” katsuki spat out softly but with uncharacteristic gentleness

The younger man lowers his arms but still was anxious and somewhat on guard, staying put at the corner he was currently in, not going anywhere near the glass wall that separates the two.

“You’re not one of the doctors” he states with confusion but also laced with wariness.

Katsuki raises an eyebrow at him “Do I look like a doctor to you?” spats out katsuki as he jesters to what he was wearing

“I don’t know” they boy replied looking even more confused, “..who are you?”

“I’m Bakugou, the janitor here” the blond introduces himself as he shows his mop. “What about you?”

He finally looks up at katsuki with his big and incredibly bright eyes and the softest voice katsuki probably has ever heard and tells him his name.

“I’m Deku”

“Hah?! Your name can’t be fucking  
‘Deku’ That isn’t even an actual name.” Katsuki shoots him a look

“…but that’s what they’ve always called me” the man points at a black collar with a tag around his neck

“Oh”

The doctors—no MONSTERS in this hospital who gave the poor boy his scars and bruises call him ‘useless’

These monsters were mistreating, most likely torturing and who knows what else to this poor innocent boy. Katsuki has never felt sicker in his life, however this time he doesn’t want to see any doctor because they might actually make him feel worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :) If you want more just comment!!


End file.
